


Regrets and Hopes (Perhaps)

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, During Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Hope, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: It's too late to take back the choices they made, if they even would, but every one of them holds regrets . . . keeps hopes, deep inside.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Regrets and Hopes (Perhaps)

**Author's Note:**

> A work from the Three Sentence Ficathon (2020) hosted by [](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**rthstewart**](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/). Presented here with minor edits.
> 
> Prompt: [Naruto, Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura, regrets during the timeskip](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6573712#cmt6638736)
> 
> They needed space, so one three sentence fic for each of them.

Sasuke buckles down under a cold golden gaze, his own scowl ever-present as he focuses on mastering every lesson, every skill he is offered. He _will_ grow stronger . . . and he will forget what he has left behind . . . he will; there is nothing for him back in Konoha. (Perhaps if he tells himself this enough, eventually he will believe it.)

* * *

Naruto throws himself into learning everything he can wrench out of Ero-sennin, always feeling the _beat, beat, beat_ of his heart ticking away time. Time with his best friend lost to his own grief and anger and lost to a cruel master; time leaving Sakura grieving them both behind in Konoha; time Naruto has to, _has to_ believe will be well spent. (Perhaps if he tries hard enough, he can bring them all back together.)

* * *

Sakura picked herself up from her world breaking and now she refuses to cry, absorbing every lecture, every bit of study, every rant, every illustratory blow and picking herself up again. She's good at that; she's had to be - her boys knocked her down and broke her heart again and again, and still it aches for them both, she only wants them back safe with her. (Perhaps if she is strong enough, one day she will be able to hold them together.)


End file.
